Midknight
by SorceriesOfOld
Summary: Takes place during the episode "From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22!" While Webby and Scrooge were out to save Ms. Beakley from some old villain of hers, Louie stumbled upon a chest during the night and accidentally unleashed an evil when Huey specifically told him not to. Now he and the rest have to take care of it before it gets worse. Reviews are much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N : Takes place in the Ducktales 2017 universe and during the episode "** **From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22!"**

* * *

Scrooge had left earlier today with Webby, Miss Beakley got kidnapped or something like that, leaving Donald and his three nephews alone in the manor. The triplets were on their respective beds as the moon was at its highest point, but none were sleeping as they had done that during noon after an eight-hour TV marathon.

Huey was under his blanket, his yellow glow stick illuminated a shadow of him with his junior woodchuck book, probably planning what badges to acquire on the next outing. Dewey had his strap-on keyboard on him, fiddling harmonious chords as he listened to it with his headphones. Louie was on his phone, watching the funny compilations of the Ottoman Brothers. He was having a good time.

Until the screen went black.

"Well, my phone's dead. Wanna go look around the mansion?" Louie plugged in his charger to the phone before hopping down from his bed.

"No, you're not," a voice came from the glowing blanket, Huey lifted his cover to see Louie, rolling his eyes at him. "You are going to the garage to call dibs or possibly 'borrow' Uncle Scrooge's things."

"That kinda sums it up," he plainly replied. "But no, I'm _not_ gonna take anything."

Knowing Louie his entire life, Huey found that extremely hard to believe. But he shrugged it off since Uncle Scrooge and the rest had moved the potential evil entities somewhere else after the last time they went to the garage, hopefully all of them. "Just don't do anything that could potentially destroy you or us or the whole city or all of the things I just said," he commanded and went back under his sheet.

"Yes, sir," Louie said with a firm voice and lifted an arm to his head in salute.

"Did you say something?" Dewey said, pulling his headphone from his ears, looking towards Louie who was walking to the door.

"Look around the mansion or something, you in or out?" Louie had a blank expression to his brother.

"Nah, I'm already way deep in my zone right now," he put on back his headphone and kept playing his instrument, his head nodding to his heavenly music.

Louie just shrugged at the reply. His hand reached the knob and swung the door open. "You do you then," he took a last glance at his brothers before shutting the door.

The mansion wasn't exactly well lit during the night, one of Scrooge's 'tactics' to manage his wealth. Some parts of the mansion, like the study and some halls, still uses candles and chandeliers instead of light bulbs. Although they weren't as bright as an electrical bulb, they were enough to illuminate the hall.

Along his trek to the garage, there were a number of knight sets that decorated the hallway, each one different than the last, maybe from different kingdoms. They all stood with shields on the left and their attack weapon on the right, swords, spears, and axes. Louie changed glances at them, admiring them. Then he looked at a giant sword preserved in some display cabinet. Huey called them greatswords, because it certainly required an extreme amount of strength. That and the obvious enormous size.

The greatsword, was unlike the other swords. Its condition was worn, its blade from the hilt to the tip was heavily chipped, the fuller that held the blade had a bit of darker color than its blade, its grip was long shaped like a rod, its guard was curved more to the blade.

Louie whistled at its beauty and placed a yellow paper on it with his name on it. Moving on, he saw a wooden door stood between the spear-holding knights, that was surely the way to the garage.

"Finally, takes forever to get to one side in this mansion," he grumbled, pushing open the door. His hand reached the wall, searching for a switch to flick on. A click sound came from his hand, but the room was still pitch black.

"Of course Uncle Scrooge forgot to fix the lights again." Shortly after his statement, the lights flickered on. Instead of seeing precious treasures covered with dust, he was greeted with a dreary stairway leading down to what looked like another door at the end. Louie coughed a bit, the air was dusty. Walls were concealed with cobwebs and dusts. This part had never been visited for a long time.

"Eh, wrong room," he shrugged and turned to his back, only to bump onto Scrooge's new security bot.

It had the same model, only this one had an even darker color with its eyes glowing blood red. Scrooge had recently bought a newer version of the bot after the last one went haywire and tried to kill Dewey and Webby. He also had said that this killing machine wouldn't malfunction that easy and try to obliterate them.

"Oh, didn't see you there," Louie apologized, the robot only hovered in silence, silently staring at him. "Which way is to the garage, DT-88?" He said as he read the print on its chest.

Louie was greeted with only the menacing stare from the robot.

"Right," he sighed, stupid security bot. "I'll just be on my way."

"Scanning complete. Warning. Large amount of hazardous material detected ahead. Cleaning protocol suggested. Awaiting orders," the robot's voice startled him, he wasn't expecting it to have deep gurgling as its voice, nor the ability to clean, nor he asked to scan the dirty room.

"You mean the dust?" Louie questioned, no answer from the robot for the third time. He was annoyed at this rate, "Yeah, okay, whatever. Do what you can do."

The robot instantly zinged into the room, then flew out to Louie after ten seconds flat. He took a peek at the stairway, the walls and ceiling were no longer covered with cobwebs, the dusty floor was now spotless, and the air smelled like... strawberries? Okay, that was a nice touch. Maybe this bot was useful after all.

"Cleaning complete. Further scanning indicates there are more hazardous materials beyond the door. And also an unknown entity and a few of precious metals," it reported.

"Yeah, okay, you can- wait, what did you say?" Louie halted his steps and swerved to the floating machine.

"Cleaning complete. Further scanning-"

"Just the last two words!"

"Precious metals."

"As in gold?" Louie almost shouted in excitement.

"Yes."

The simple reply made Louie formed a smile on his face. This machine just earned the spot of becoming his new best friend.

"We should go down there," Louie hatched a plan. "So I can return the gold to Uncle Scrooge. He might be running short of gold in his money bin," he calmly explained.

The robot stared at him for a few seconds before replying, "Affirmative."

Louie smiled as his plan was in motion. He might return it to Scrooge, or he could spend it on something like a virtual reality set, or those next generation gaming platforms. He shook his head from the thoughts, he'll decide what to do about them later.

"Proceed with cleaning protocol for the other room?" It asked as the eyes glowed even redder.  
"After I get the gold," he said as the bot stood down. "Do you have a nickname? DT-88 sounds like a science weapon thingy." He walked passed him to the descending stairs, the robot tailed him.

"You may call whatever is appropriate to you," it replied with its deep voice.

"Then let's just call you Eighty for short," Louie said as he took another step down with the bot tailing him. "I'm just gonna take the silence as a yes."

They finally reached the bottom of the stairs, there stood a wooden door with a rusty round metal as its handle. Louie grabbed the circle and tried pulling it, the door didn't budge. He gave a push to the door, dust fell from the top as the door shifted a microscopic length. Louie turned to the bot after a minute of pushing the heavy door, "I don't suppose you can open this?"

Louie stepped aside as Eighty slowly floated over to the door, the chest slid open and a small cannon emerged.

"Wait, no-"

Too late. The door swerved to the wall from Eighty's projectile, its hinges broke, and the door fell to the ground. Clouds of dusts erupted from the impact, rats and other rodents scurried away to safety, birds flapping away from outside.

"Nice work," the duck clapped sarcastically as he entered the dark room, that was the tenth broken door this week.

Eighty went on ahead of Louie, its chest slid open once again and inhaled all the dust that was present. A pink cloud puffed out from its neck, the air now has a strawberry scent. Louie was again impressed by it as he breathed in the perfumed fresh air.

"Scanning couldn't pick up a suitable light source," the bottom part of Eighty hatched open and a stick fell to the floor, "Use this yellow stick to illuminate your surrounding by bending it in to approximately forty-five-degree angle."

The stick rolled itself to Louie's feet, he picked it up and cracked the stick. The yellow glow washed away the darkness around him. He stood on a dusty, squeaky, and old wooden floor. His left and right were littered with knight armors, some were missing its breastplate, visor, and other pieces. Louie also noticed they were covered with rust, scratches too.

In front of him was a chest that looked like it came straight out of those pirate movies. And a chest like this must be where the gold was. Without second thoughts, Louie ran to it. He could already smell the sweet scent of those precious golds.

Louie snatched a sword nearby and stabbed it to through the small gap between the opening. He gave his best to crack open the treasury, but the sword snapped into two, causing Louie to lost his footing and tumbled down to the floor.

Louie turned to Eighty who was only silently watching him. "Help me with this?" he asked the robot.

"Censors had picked up an unknown entity on the precious metals inside the container," Eighty reported before turning to Louie.

"Well, you're a security bot, right? I'm sure you're packed with guns and other kinds of weapons that can handle whatever is in that box," Louie calmly said and picked up another sword. Before he could stab the sword to the gap, Eighty pushed him away.

"Shield yourself," Eighty's eyes slowly glowed, Louie backed up and shielded himself with a chest plate from the one of the scattered knight pieces. The lid exploded, shards of wood darted every direction.

Louie lowered the plate, the top of the chest was no more. He shined his glow stick next to his head as he looked inside the chest, the gold he had been waiting for, was nowhere to be found. There was only a slim helmet, the bottom part seemed to be covered with a shabby dark blue fabric, the top was solid metal with the structure of an eagle, the tip of the helm seemed to be missing its plume.

"That is one cool helmet," Louie whispered and stuck his mark using his yellow post-it paper. "Now where's the gold?"

"Under the helmet," Eighty answered, Louie proceeded lifting the helm. There it was, a bit disappointed there was only a couple of gold coins, but nonetheless a treasure was still a treasure.

"Sweet!" He exclaimed, quickly snatched the gold, and placed it in his pockets. A tiny piece of paper caught his attention as it drifted from the back of the helm and slowly floated to the dust-covered bottom of the chest. His left hand held the headgear still while the right hand took the paper.

"Don't pick up the helmet," his words faded at the end, his head swerved to his left hand, the helmet was emitting dark purple fog. His hand immediately dropped it back to the chest in reflex. He wiped his hand against his jacket as his eyes were still on the smoking helmet.

Of course Louie accidentally unleashed an ancient evil helmet when the two most important individuals that had the knowledge to defeat it were elsewhere.

Brilliant.

* * *

 **A/N : Halfway writing this fic, I completely,** _ **completely**_ **forgot that Duckworth, with his dark purple smokey demon thing, existed in the show as a ghost. I forgot entirely there was an episode about that. So you can safely say that the purple smoke in this one has nothing to do with Duckworth, or not safe since things about to go down. Let's just say that episode has not happened yet, Duckworth doesn't exist.  
**

 **Anyway, hopefully you enjoyed this little prologue. I decided to make this into a story after randomly writing this, every single day at the middle of the night. Stay tuned for the next chapter. I also try to keep the story with the tone of the show and not make everyone out of character.  
**

 **-SorceriesOfOld**


	2. Chapter 2: A Wild Enemy Appears

"Did you hear that?" Huey chucked away his blanket as he looked to Dewey.

Dewey was humming his tune until he saw his brother giving an annoyed glare at him, which made him took off his headphones. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"You didn't hear it, did you?" Huey put a palm on his face.

"I guess not," Dewey replied with a shrug as he didn't know what Huey was referring to.

"There was a loud crash down below, Dewford," Huey scolded and leaped down from his bed. Something told him the noise was caused by no other than Louie. He pushed the door open, then instantly closed it, and turned to Dewey. "This is Louie's fault," he claimed.

"What? What makes you think it's his fault?" Dewey asked, putting away his keyboard and headphones.

"Because," Huey swung the door wide open. "There's a purple line of smoke on the floor," his finger pointed at the ground, revealing a purple trail of smoke on the floor, leading to the end of the hall.

"It could be Louie, or it could be one of those curses from one of the artifacts that only occur once at some period of time," Dewey said, thinking optimistically.

"Maybe."

Suddenly the lights started flickering in their room, then went off. Nothing good ever happens with mysterious smoke and the dead lamps.

"Well, at least this hallway uses candles to lit the corridor," Huey said, trying to keep his optimism.

Then a gust of wind blew through the corridor, all the fires on each candle went out.

Dewey gave a glare to his brother. "You just had to jinx us," he said, Huey only chuckled nervously.

An unexpected heavy thump from below made the two jumped back. Something was inside the mansion, something big. Huey grabbed his trusty Woodchuck guide book and placed it under his cap, Dewey armed himself with a crooked dagger he took from the frame on the wall.

They cautiously walked to the corner, Huey took a peek. Without the lights the manor gave the eerie feeling, like in those horror films with the abandoned mansions. The window at the middle of the corridor illuminated the near surrounding with the bluish moon's light. A knight seated could be seen in the light, armed with a shield and sword.

"Okay, I think the coast is-" Huey halted his words as he saw the purple smoke crawled in through the knight's leggings. The armor suddenly collapsed to its knees, the loud crash echoed the halls.

Dewey's head was now next to Huey; they were both looking at the fallen knight. The inanimate ornament was slowly moving. It used the sword to stand back up, purple smoke leaking through small gaps, the visor had piercing red eyes, it grasped firmly its equipment.

This wasn't the first time they saw a lifeless object coming to life, but still frightening to see one, and the way it had red eyes gave a sign of trouble. Thankfully it wasn't heading their way, it turned left as it reached the end, which was the stairs. Huey guessed it must be heading where the loud crash was.

"Should we follow it?" Dewey whispered.

"It could be heading to Louie," Huey whispered back, a hint of worry in his voice. "I swear if Louie had anything to do with this," Huey snorted in anger, "I'm going to make him do actual chores."

* * *

"Scanning shows that the fog is somehow emitting from pieces of armor of this room," Eighty informed.

Louie curved his head left and right, dark fog was erupting everywhere. "Well, what are you waiting for? Suck the smoke with your vacuum or something!" Louie almost shouted, panicking as the fog slowly creeping its way to him.

"Inhaling the unknown gas could lead to malfunction of my circuits, which also could lead to you and others demise," Eighty simply replied.

Louie jumped to the robot and plastered himself on the back of Eighty, the fog lurked pass them and entered the chest. The chest jolted violently for a brief moment, then it shattered into pieces. Louie hid behind the bot and took a peek, the same purple mist lingered on the spot.

A black figure was kneeling on the wooden fragments as the mist was slowly fading away, revealing the same helmet Louie had seen earlier, but now it seemed to be in its complete set. It had black iron arms with spiky fingers, its black chest had scratches and dents, a shredded dark blue cape was attached on its back, the tattered cloth with the same color was on its rusted leggings and around the neck. Deep groans were coming from the knight. Its head was facing downwards while the hands scrapping away the shatters, searching for something.

Louie instantly knew what it wanted, the gold it was protecting. He could try to keep it and pull a Louie, but that might not work. No, that certainly wouldn't work. And he didn't want to spend his night battling some monster.

He let out an annoyed sigh, "Man, why can't treasures be like a lost puppy that is eager to be taken home?" He reached his pocket, his eyes took a last glance at the coins before throwing them towards the kneeling one. "Go back to your slumber, uhh, whatever you are called with," Louie stammered a little at the end.

The coins tapped on the head and fell right in front of its gaze. It stopped scraping the wood remains, a thread made of black flames burst from the top of the helm, filling the spot of the plume. Its head slowly turned to Louie, revealing its glaring red eyes staring at him.

Louie saw death written on its eyes as its menacing stare pierced deep into his soul. It wasn't looking for the gold, and now he made it angry.

The knight slowly rose to its feet; the purple mist was leaking from the tiny gaps of the armor. A deep, resonant sigh came from it and was slowly proceeding its way to Louie.

Eighty pulled back to near the doorway, its rotated to Louie. "Unknown being is approaching, could not deduce if it is a threat or a neutral being. Advance cautiously or advance offensively? Or perhaps avoid it completely?" Eighty turned its view back to the knight, awaiting its orders.

Louie pointed at the obvious approaching threat and instantly yelled, "Attack!"

"Affirmative." Eighty's eyes gleamed red and blasted a laser towards it.

The dark warrior sidestepped swiftly to the side at the perfect time, making the shot completely missed and landed on the wall.

The robot's eyes flared red again and discharged another laser shot.

The knight rolled to another side and successfully avoided the deadly laser. The shot landed on a box and disintegrated it entirely. Deep growling came from it as the slow walk became faster.

"Oh, crud," Louie cursed. They were facing a well-trained knight it seemed, but it didn't have any weapon so Louie and Eighty had the upper hand.

Eighty's chest launched open, revealing a muzzle and it fired a continuous laser beam while the eyes were firing lasers in rapid succession.

The knight again dodged the incoming beams and ran to the opposite wall and snatched a shield during it. With a loud growl, the knight quickly tossed the shield towards the robot.

Eighty immediately switched the gear, a mechanical hand sprung out from the chest and caught the flying shield, only inches away from crashing to the face. Lowering the shield, the knight was dashing towards them, Eighty immediately raised his shield. The knight jumped and delivered a swift dive kick to the iron shield. The great amount of force sent them back to the stairs, Eighty's rotors slashed the doorway during it.

Louie almost slipped from his grip on Eighty. Okay, this wasn't just a regular trained knight, this was an incredibly skilled and agile warrior.

And they had made it even angrier.

The agile knight got back to its stance, eyes were still flaming red.

Louie swallowed nervously and knocked on Eighty's head. "Change tactics! Avoid, avoid, avoid!" He yelled.

"Affirmative," Eighty said, dropping the shield and flew swiftly up the stairs.

Louie hopped down after they reached the top, and slammed the door. The door wouldn't hold the beast inside, what should he do? He needed to think, and fast.

"The decorations seemed to be moving," Eighty said to Louie who was walking in circles.

"Decorations? What are you-" Louie stopped at his step, seeing the once just inanimate knight armors he had seen earlier, now all had their weapons ready on each hand, their glowing eyes on their visors were staring at the two.

Louie plastered himself to Eighty before shouting, "Get us out of here, now!"

* * *

Eighty simply obeyed the command and blasted a hole on the ceiling.

Huey and Dewey were hiding behind a display case and saw their youngest brother launched with the bot to the roof, leaving a gaping hole on the ceiling.

"Okay, maybe you're right after all about Louie," Dewey stated.

The knights gazed upwards, then to the door where Louie had been standing. A deep, loud growling came from inside, followed by heavy stomps and metal clattering, getting louder each second.

The door launched from its hinges and plunged against two knights as it crashed to the wall. The mist leaking out of the armors vanished and the two sets became lifeless.

"What the heck is going down there?" Huey whispered, seeing the hallway filled with at least five knights.

"I didn't remember Scrooge had these many cursed knight collections," Dewey whispered back.

A spear zipped above the ducks and thrust a painting of Scrooge's head, right in the forehead. A sword then jabbed the right eye, then another jabbed the left, then another stabbed the neck.

The two ducks gulped at the image and turned to their previous sight, only two knights remaining, a taller one with a shredded cape, the other was just a regular one armed with a longsword. The rest was scattered on the ground, pieces separated from each other.

"Wait, why are they fighting each other?" Dewey took a notice from the chaos, Huey put a hand under his beak, pondering about it.

"All of them have the same smoke leaking from their armors," Huey stated his thoughts, a theory came his mind, "Maybe they were related in some way?"

The armed knight charged with its sword in the air, then slashed it downwards. But missed as the distinctive knight rolled away and the sword jabbed to the ground.

The caped one's gaze was darting left and right, using the opportunity to examine its surrounding while the smaller knight was busy pulling its weapon.

"What's it doing?" Dewey asked.

"Maybe searching for a weapon?" Huey said, as he too began scanning the hall for it.

"There are some weapons on the floor, but it didn't even bother to use one of those," Dewey pointed out.

"Obviously a knight wearing an armor like that must have its own, unique weapon," Huey pointed out, "Plus, those are too small for him." Huey kept scanning the front of his view, a big weapon as his objective.

"Uhh, I think I found it," Dewey tapped a finger on the surface cabinet in front of them.

A giant sword inside the display cabinet, its grip gave a bit of a glow, the jagged blade was slightly enshrouded with the same purple smoke.

"Amazing," Huey slowly approached it and stroked the glass in awe. "The greatsword must be somehow linked with the wielder."

"Thanks for pointing that out, Captain Obvious. It's like there's no indication about that," Dewey mocked his genius brother whose eyes were still observing the greatsword.

Huey snapped his fingers as came up with a plan. "Okay, we need to move this thing before that thing gets its hands on it," Huey told his plan as he turned to Dewey, but then twisted back to the weapon, knowing that it was impossible to move it. Or even getting it out of the cabinet. "Somehow," he sighed in defeat.

"LOOK OUT!" Dewey clutched Huey's arm and quickly tugged it towards him, both fell to the ground.

A sword was plunged to the display where Huey was. It crashed to the glass and made a loud ding.

Wait, a ding? That didn't sound right.

Getting back to his feet, Huey examined the cabinet after seeing no shattered glass on the floor. Not even a crack. It was still in its excellent state.

"LOOK OUT AGAIN!" Dewey ducked his and Huey's head, avoiding the incoming shield that crashed to the display once again.

Huey eyed the display, seeing the glass still had some fractures from the impact. Then the outer edges of the cracks suddenly vanished, in a short time it reverted back to its mint condition, as if it was repairing itself.

"A magic regenerating glass, how about that," Dewey said as he watched the swift reconstruction.

"Okay, good. I guess Uncle Scrooge must've known that this thing would come alive at some point and prepared this glass," Huey got back up to his feet, then realized trouble was coming. He swerved to the beast, who was smashing the smaller knight to the wall.

The caped knight was now gazing at the two, then changed to the sword. It let out a loud grunt, its armor clattered as it slowly trekked to its weapon.

Seeing the approaching beast, Huey glanced to the sword, then to Dewey who was pushing the cabinet, which was a futile attempt. There was no other way, Huey had to risk it.

"We have to do a tactical retreat!" Huey yelled and dragged his brother.

"And leave the weapon? No!" Dewey threw away Huey's grip.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Huey barked back, "Try to stab it with that tiny dagger?" He pointed to Dewey's weapon, "You saw what it did to those other knights. IT was unarmed and it took all of them out in a flat second!"

Dewey's eyes darted on the ground, his mind tried to find a reason to not leave the weapon, but couldn't get one. He sighed in defeat. "But what if that sword is some sort of key to control the earth or life and death or something beyond that?"

Dewey had a good point, but Huey already knew that. The sword could wield some unbeatable devastating power, but if they stayed, that would be basically suicide. Huey looked at the threat getting closer and closer, there was no time. He latched his hands on to Dewey's and pulled him away.

The agile knight lunged itself forward. Only to be stumbled back and collapsed to the floor after the brutal impact. It violently shook its head after standing back up. It walked to the glass and stroke lightly the surface, before launching a punch on it.

The loud pound echoed the entire hallway, some paintings and other hanging decorations fell from its place, clouds of dust formed around the caped knight. The two ducks could feel the powerful strike on their chests.

The two ducks looked at each other and ran away as quickly as their little foot could run.

"Okay, maybe on a second thought, we need a plan, a perfect plan," Dewey chuckled nervously and continued tailing Huey. "Scrooge must have something in here we could use."

Huey glanced back at the sword, the cracks was still on the glass this time, then slowly vanished. The glass wouldn't last long. "That regenerating glass should buy us some time to come up something."

The knight growled loudly before landing another hit. Another vigorous punch landed on the glass, larger cracks scattered after the impact, Huey looked back to his front with fear. "Hopefully."

* * *

 **A/N : Boom. Chapter two done. Even though I wrote this in every 1AM or something, still had some fun writing it. I'm not entirely sure how many chapters this story is going to take, but I already know how it's going to end, the idea for an epilogue has already been stored in my brain.  
**

 **Hopefully you enjoyed this story and I hope I can keep it that way with the next chapter.**

 **-SorceriesOfOld**


	3. Chapter 3: Past and Plan

Louie opened his eyes after a full minute of closing them, the beautiful starry skies was his view. His hands were locked on the bot's neck area. He could feel his feet dangling in the air.

A loud thump came from below, he looked down, seeing the tiny hole on the roof of the manor. They were hovering high up in the sky. His eyes widen and his hands instantly tighten his grip from the fear of slipping.

"Uhh, Eighty?" Louie stammered, his eyes locked down to the ground, "Mind taking us down to the roof?"

They descended from the high altitude, Louie loosened his grip on its neck when they reached the roof of the manor. They were next to the hole they blasted through. Louie took a peek onto it, no sign of the dreaded knight.

A loud bang echoed inside the hole, followed by a strong quake, which made Louie almost lost his balance and would plummet to his death if not for Eighty's mechanical hand towing his jacket. Another slam was heard, followed by deep screeching before continuous slamming. It was getting more and more furious by the minute.

"Louie?" A voice coming from behind.

Louie turned to the bot, who was still pinching his jacket.

"Louie, are you there?"

Louie knew who it was. Only Huey knows how to transmit his voice to a robot. Louie now had to prepare for the fuss about him unleashing evil and stuff when Huey specifically told him the opposite.

Louie sighed lazily, "Yeah, I'm here."

"Good, you're not dead," Huey said in relief, "Yet."

"Yet?" Louie raised an eyebrow.

"When this is over, I have something for you to do, like it or not."

"Hey! Don't blame me all on this!" Louie raised his voice a little as he flinched, "If it weren't for that stupid warning paper that was stitched to its back I wouldn't even bother picking it up!"

"Well if you-"

"Guys, come on. You can settle your little arrangement later, okay?" Dewey said in the background as another bang shook the manor. "We got bigger problems right now."

"Right, right," Huey let out a defeated sigh. "Just meet us in our room, Louie," he said lastly, a click sound was heard shortly after it.

"Security Bot model DT number eighty-eight is now ready to accept your command," Eighty stated itself with its deep voice and stared at Louie as it awaited an order.

"Eighty. Take me to my room," Louie climbed up the bot and locked a grip on its neck as they flew to the other side of the mansion.

* * *

Louie knew what was going on now, Dewey had explained to him after entering the room. The warrior was searching for its sword, some armors came to life and fought the agile knight for unknown reason, the display cabinet which held the sword had magical glass that could fix itself over a short time, but not fast enough from the vigorous strikes.

Louie glanced to Huey, walking in circles as he was trying to contact their only hope.

"Come, on," Huey stopped at his track and held the phone on his head, his foot continuously tapping the floor. "Pick up, Uncle Scrooge."

"The number you are calling is temporarily unavailable," the phone did a loud beep and ended the call.

"Well, this is great," Huey lowered down his phone, looking at both of his brothers sitting on their respective beds. "Scrooge and Webby are out," he told them, the ceiling vibrated once again as dust fell from it, Huey shield his head with his hands. "Any ideas?"

Dewey and Louie turned to each other as they didn't answer the question, hinting that they hadn't think about it to begin with. After a while, both turned back to Huey.

"Well, you're usually the one with the ideas," Dewey stated, followed by a nod from Louie.

"Yeah, have you looked for a way or something inside that tiny book of yours," Louie added, his statement made Huey glared at him.

"Not everything is in the Junior Woodchuck Guide book!" Huey motioned his hands in the air, then put a finger under his beak, continuing his thinking to come up with a plan.

They knew that one had to distract the agile knight for the others to move the sword elsewhere. Huey turned to the bot who was floating next to Louie, the obvious choice for distraction. But with the three of them, moving the weapon would still be an impossible task. The other way was one of them could do the distraction, and the bot pushing the weapon. No, that would be too risky, the bot would most likely to survive the fight.

"You know," Dewey interrupted the silence between them, "I think we're forgetting something."

Dewey dropped down from his bed and approached the window, maybe that would jog his memory. The sight from his spot gave a clear view of the manor's pool, a fishing boat floated nicely on it. "That's it!" Dewey snapped his fingers and turned to Huey with a smile across his face, "Uncle Donald!"

"Great idea, Dewey! Maybe he had fought this thing before," Huey walked next to the window and pushed it open. "Robot, take us down to the boat!" Huey pointed to boat.

"He has a name and that is Eighty!" Louie exclaimed.

"What?" Huey raised an eyebrow and read the imprint on its chest, the number was clearly read eighty-eight. He opened his mouth to contend, but decided to just go along with it. "Okay, whatever. Take us down to the boat, Eighty."

"Affirmative," the deep voice startled Huey and Dewey as it was their first time hearing it.

"I call the head," Dewey jumped onto its head, Louie followed and went to the neck. No more room on the body, Eighty slid out the mechanical hand and grabbed Huey.

They flew out the window and reached their old home. The lamps were turned on in the house part of the boat. Sounds of rapid stomping came from inside, hinting trouble was inside, the triplets rushed to the door and kicked it open. Their worried faces dropped when they saw their uncle.

"Aww yeah!" Donald screamed, his rough voice cracked at the high pitch. He kicked a leg in the air, his hands were fiddling a non-existent guitar, both eyes were closed, his head nodded furiously to the epic guitar solo the radio was playing. He was really in his own world, until the music stopped.

After a few seconds, Donald finally stopped with his fingers and his eyes shot open, "Hey, what gives?" He quacked as he turned to the radio. His head shifted back in shock upon seeing all three nephews on the room, along with a robot behind them.

Donald's eyes darted between the trio, their faces showed clearly to him that they had done something. He turned to the window which gave the view of the unlit manor. Approaching it, a deep roar sounded from the manor. He lowered his eyebrows, another trouble he had to clean up while he was relaxing, life being unfair to him again.

He looked them over his shoulder, "Alright, what did you boys do?"

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't read the note I had left all those years ago!" Donald palmed his face.

"Like I said before, if it hadn't gotten slipped somewhere, then I would, one hundred percent, not touch the helmet!" Louie retorted, crossing his arms.

"Okay, enough," Huey broke the two and faced Donald. "Uncle Donald, you've fought this thing before, right? How do we defeat it?"

Donald could only sigh, "The thing is," he paused as another hit echoed the outside. "This one is a tough one."

"Yeah, we noticed," the three said unison.

"The nameless knight," Donald explained, old memories began flooding in, "It's not a god or some other celestial being. It was once a loyal knight to his king from a forgotten kingdom, but a beast with dark powers defeated him and corrupted his mind and sword..."

* * *

"...Now the only thing that matters to him is to seek blood for the beast, but again he was outnumbered with the kingdom and they kept cornering and eventually trapped it in this cave," Scrooge spoke, climbing down the cave wall and finally reached the ground. The two took a moment, viewing the scenery.

The sky was solid rock, countless stalactites scattered on it, many were glowing, illuminating the cave with its mint green light. Water blanketed the entire ground, but barely reaching an inch. It was a big cave, at the very edge were sets of stalagmites with unreachable heights, forming a giant circle of a room. And there it was, resting on the middle of the dim cave, its sword leaning on the shoulder.

Donald and Scrooge inspected the floor, rusty armors, many kinds of swords, and bones were blended with the ground. Even with a battalion the corrupted knight was the one who was still standing.

Scrooge dropped his bag and unfastened the sack, twenty urns as big as their hands for their usage.

"Are you sure about this, Scrooge," Donald's mouth quivered a little.

"Don't become a ninny now, Donald," Scrooge mocked as he tossed an urn to Donald, who was unprepared for the toss and almost missed it. "We've come long and far to search for this so called 'Nameless Knight'. And we're not turning back until we slay it and bring home some souvenirs." Scrooge reassured.

"Well, I for one don't want to accommodate with the poor souls here," Donald gestured to the floor. "Two, how do we know that thing is not immortal? It has been probably in here for hundreds of years!"

"I promise I won't let ya die," Scrooge encouraged. "He's only a little tad bigger than us, quite agile from the looks of it, and could summon dark powers if the rumors were true," he claimed, assuming all that sounded easy. "And that second part, the dark that pollute this knight probably kept him from dying of age. We are basically doing him a favor by ending his suffering."

Donald only sighed at old geezer, these adventures they're having was getting crazier every day.

"Besides, we have the vials," Scrooge extended his left hand, a glowing red vial on his palm, "Just squeeze it until it breaks to take a few hits-"

"But only for a few seconds. Yeah, yeah, I heard you before," Donald said as he readied his left hand with the vial. He still didn't understand how a small red liquid could make him become basically invincible, but not the unbearable pain from the hits. But he decided he'd rather ignore it than melting his brain trying to understand.

"Remember to break it _**before**_ you got hit!" Scrooge reminded once again, to which Donald nodded at him.

Both were carrying only fifteen, he hoped they were more than enough to last the entire fight.

* * *

"Okay, maybe I was a tad wrong," Scrooge spat out blood that had been in his mouth after sitting back up.

"A TAD wrong!?" Donald yelled from afar, his right arm swung the long sword diagonally, the agile knight back-stepped perfectly before performing a straight lunge towards Donald. Donald yelped and instantly ducked before scurrying his way to Scrooge.

Scrooge pulled out the remaining vials he had from his coat, he counted only seven remaining. Not good.

They had been fighting for six minutes, which felt hours for them. Six minutes of sweating, dodging the attacks. The first hits were for learning its movement, the rest hits were unavoidable because they were running out of stamina from all the heavy evading. And the knight barely showed any sign of dying.

Scrooge ran to the threat and jumped to its back, distracting it from Donald. With a rapier on his right hand, he shoved a couple of thrusts to the back, it growled loud in pain. "How many vials you have left?"

Donald distanced himself, he reached his pocket, then began counting. "Only five!" He yelled back, seeing Scrooge was thrown across the cave.

"This thing will die soon, I'm sure of it!" Scrooge rolled sideways as the warrior had leaped and plunged his greatsword to where Scrooge was. The powerful force threw Scrooge to the air, but he managed getting his balance back and landed on both feet.

Scrooge fell to the ground once more as something had gripped on his foot. A rusty, half a torso of a knight was at his foot, dark color of smoke spilling from under the torso. The visor had eyes glowing red, Scrooge delivered a swift kick to its head and its grip was lost.

The adventurer scanned his surroundings as he stood back up, from afar he only saw Donald still distancing himself with the main threat. Something behind his nephew emerged up, a regular knight armed with a spear came to a stand, the same dark smoke leaking out from it.

"Behind you!" Scrooge yelled, seeing the spear charging towards his nephew.

Donald peeked over his shoulder then quickly did a slid under the nameless knight. The spear plunged into right at the chest. To Scrooge surprise, the nameless stumbled back from the impact before lashing out its circular slashes, the spear-wielding knight was cut in half, along with other knights that were close to it.

"They are fighting him?" Scrooge pondered, could it be some sort of undying curse to continue fighting to those who was killed with the sword? His thoughts were interrupted by Donald standing next to him, watching a couple of knights futilely trying to attack the nameless.

"At least they're keeping it busy," Donald said, squeezing his soaked cap as the caped knight did another circular slashes from the greatsword which cut through the weaker warriors, then it swerved to the two ducks.

"That could work," Scrooge thought as a simple plan was formed. "I'll try to distract him more while you strike him on the back," Scrooge ran to the dashing enemy, then quickly performed a back-step, dodging the knight's forward horizontal slash. He managed to land a hit to it before distancing again from the upcoming slamming attack.

Donald placed back his sailor hat before sprinting with his long sword high in the air, ready to stab it. He lunged and pierced his sword onto its back.

The knight kneeled to the ground, growling in pain. Scrooge quickly used the chance to land a few strikes on it.

Donald was grabbed by its hand, he quickly slammed the red vial to his head before he was smashed to the ground with extreme force. "Oh, my back," Donald mumbled at his torment, his eyes opened to see the enemy, holding the giant sword high to stab him.

"You stay away from him!" Scrooge rushed in and leaped to the head, saving Donald from his death. He began stabbing it repeatedly. Sounds of metal stabbing filled the cave, the knight fell to its knees. After the fifth stab, he realized it didn't move anymore. But he wasn't taking any chances, he kept thrusting the motionless knight.

After a couple more, Scrooge threw the now unaligned rapier away. "Told ya he's not immortal," Scrooge said in relief, he and Donald can finally catch a breath.

Donald stretched his body on the wet ground, the shallow water was cold, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to take a nice, long sleep.

A gust of wind blew through them; purple smoke was leaking out from the head of the armor. More of the smoke emitted from every part of the armor like a burning tree, completely obscuring the whole armor. After a few seconds, it vanished, along with the armor except for the helmet and its weapon, sitting neatly on the cave floor.

For a moment Donald thought it was coming back alive with more vicious attacks, glad he was wrong. "Let's just bring these home so I can get some sleep," he was stopped with a cane to his chest. He raised an eyebrow at his uncle.

"Have ya learn nothing from our adventures together? You don't pick up the price after a fight with your bare hands, laddie," Scrooge put away his cane from Donald before using its tip to pick it up. "It could curse you or worse."

"Just give me something to cover the grip," Donald saw a frown from his uncle and the sack that was used to contain the urns landed on his beak. Donald slid the sword's grip into the bag and lugged the heavy weapon along with Scrooge.

* * *

"Then we left the cave, only to come back moments later to grab more knight souvenirs for decorations in the manor," Donald finished his story, all the triplets were sitting on the floor the entire time.

Huey could only point out three important notes; knights that was slain came back to life to kill the corrupted knight, Scrooge's plan was to distract it while others land some strikes, and that the agile knight could be killed with no mystical weapon.

"It's obvious what the plan is," Dewey regained his footing before continuing, "Hit him a bunch of times before he could get the sword then and bam! Safe and sound."

"Or after, if we stay here longer," Louie added, his head looked towards the manor.

"Well that plan is the best we got so far, the only one we could come up with actually," Huey sighed.

"So, where are your stashed weapons?" Dewey asked his uncle, the rest turned to their uncle.

An angry frown was on Donald's face. He kept his mouth shut and proceeded towards his room, only to be stopped by Dewey.

"You can't expect us just to stay here and not do anything! It's our fault," Dewey's voice came out as a shout, Donald wasn't expecting this as his eyes widened a little. "Well, it's mostly Louie's."

Louie instantly flinched at that, "I already told you, I-"

"But that doesn't matter now," Dewey glared back at Louie, shutting his younger brother's mouth and carried on his words, "We are doing this together. You said yourself that it's a tough one, so wouldn't it be a lot easier if we do this together?"

Donald stared at Dewey for a second before replying with a warm smile, "Who said you can't help me kill it?"

"We want to- wait. What?"

"I was only going to grab the remaining vials. And no, I don't own any firearms, and so is Scrooge," Donald said before going in, then walked out shortly. He only had four left, each of them only had one chance. He decided not to think the worst outcome, then went out of his room.

"Those dead knights had swords, we could use those," Huey mentioned.

"Now I want you boys to listen to me," Donald paused, all seemed to be listening. "Don't be greedy with the hits, we hit him once or twice then we back up, understand?"

"Yes, Uncle Donald," the triplets said in unison.

Huey had a suggestion, "If we can lure him to outside that would make an easier fight, right?"

"If we can lure him, yeah," Dewey added.

"Before we go to our so called death," Louie spoke up. "Can we call this guy Eagle? Because his helmet is eagle-shaped? And for easier communication?"

Dewey placed a palm on his face, Donald stared at the green dressed duck before Huey gave him a nudge. "Just go with it, it'll make things easier."

"Okay," Donald simply replied.

"Then," Louie jumped to Eighty, "Let's get that Eagle!"

Dewey face palmed once again while the others rolled their eyes.

 **A/N: Chapter 3 done! Hope you all are doing well as I am. Anyway this chapter was longer than I thought, but worth the trouble. I remembered a game I played back then that kinda worked with what this story, and so I poured that idea as the flashback for this chapter.**


End file.
